ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 012
"Frozen Heart Part 2" is the 12th episode/chapter of the series. The duel continues and Cold has gotten the upper hand. Will Flash turn this Duel around? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Cold Steel The Duel is continued from the last episode. Turn 4: Cold "Frozen Heart Lord of the Sword" attacks and destroys "Starbreak Dragon" (Flash 3200 → 2700). "Frozen Heart Lord of the Javelin" attacks Flash directly, but Flash activates his face-down "Beacon of Hope" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then he can Special Summon it, otherwise, it is sent to the Graveyard. He draws "Magna Fighter Arma", so he Special Summons it (1800/0) in Defense Position. Since "Magna Fighter Arma" can't be destroyed by battle while in Defense Position, the attack ends in a stalemate. Since "Frozen Heart Lord of the Javelin" failed to destroy a monster by battle, its effect activates, switching "Magna Fighter Arma" to Attack Position. "Frozen Heart Lord of the Hook" attacka and destroys "Magna Fighter Arma" (Flash 2700 → 2100). Flash activates his face-downs "Starburst Draw" and "Code Change". The effects of both cards resolve in reverse order. "Code Change" resolves first, changing the text on "Starburst Draw" to 2000 ATK or less. "Starburst Draw" resolves next, allowing Flash to draw four cards. Turn 5: Flash Flash draws. Flash activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Right 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Left 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100), "Glow Craft Magna Fox" (1600/1300) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Frozen Heart Lord of the Hook" to the bottom of Cold's Extra Deck, but Cold activates the effect of "Frozen Heart Lord of the Hook", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of "Flash Heart Dragon". "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Frozen Heart Lord of the Sword" (Cold 3500 → 3000). He then activates the effect of "Glow Craft Magna Fox", increasing the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 200 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 2700/2000) and allow it to attack again at the cost of attacking with "Glow Craft Magna Fox". "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Frozen Heart Lord of the Hook" (Cold 3000 → 2700). He then activates the effect of "Glow Craft Magna Fox" again ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2700 → 2900/2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Frozen Heart Lord of the Javelin" (Cold 2700 → 2300). "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacks Cold directly (Cold 2300 → 1100). Turn 6: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Icicle Crash" to banish "Frozen Heart Knight", "Frozen Heart Enchantress", "Frozen Heart Lord of the Sword", "Frozen Heart Lord of the Javelin" and "Frozen Heart Lord of the Hook" and add "Sol of the Frozen Sun", "Mane of the Frozen Moon" and three copies of "Stjärna of the Frozen Star" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Sol of the Frozen Sun" (Left 10) and "Mane of the Frozen Moon" (Right 1) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons three copies of "Stjärna of the Frozen Star" (2000/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates "Frozen Crevice" to force both players to select one monster they control and destroy all other monster they control. Flash selects "Flash Heart Dragon" while Cold selects one of his "Stjärna of the Frozen Star", while the rest are destroyed. "Stjärna of the Frozen Star" attacks "Flash Heart Dragon". He then activates the effect of "Stjärna of the Frozen Star" to increase its ATK by the total ATK of all Pendulum Monsters in his Extra Deck ("Stjärna of the Frozen Star": 2000 → 6000/2000). "Stjärna of the Frozen Star" then destroys "Flash Heart Dragon" (Flash 2100 → 0).